Chaotic Complications
by eternallyweird
Summary: Derek's other best friend, who happens to be a girl, meets Casey, his stepsister. What will become of the friendship when complications become one big disaster? [Not Dasey]
1. Of Crashes and French Classes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Life With Derek.. though it would sound nice if I did.. haha.. oh but I _do_, however, own Natasha..

**Author's Note**: Hey ! This is W31rD0 ! And here's the first story I'm posting.. ever.. so.. reviews would be appreciated and it isn't Dasey.. SORRY ! I just felt maybe take a small, teensy weensy break from that for a while and maybe read something different.. and if you like Dasey, well, you can either chose to stop reading now or continue with the story.. whatever floats your boat ! Well, I guess that's it.. And mind you, this is my _first_ LWD fic so.. I tried..

**CHAPTER 01: ****Of Crashes and French Classes**

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

CRASH! All of our books flew all over the floor.

"I'm _really sorry _!" I said, picking up the books.

"Don't worry about it," said the girl I bumped in to.

I didn't know if I had seen her before so I asked, "Do I know you?"

"Um.. probably not.. I'm kinda the new girl here."

"Oh.. well, my name's Natasha, nice to meet you. And you are.."

"Casey.. it's nice to meet you too. People around here know me as Klutzilla or grade grubber, which _you_ probably already know that."

"Wait a sec.. do you happen to be Derek's step-sister?"

"Yes I do. He happens to be the most arrogant person I've ever met. Why?"

"Whoa, he talks about you constantly! Well actually, he makes fun of you constantly."

"Oh.. nice to know I have such a _caring_ step-brother. Besides, how would you know that he talks about me constantly? Don't tell me a nice girl like you has dated a jerk like him."

I laughed at that idea. "No _way_ ! I'm Derek's _other_ best friend. You already know Sam, right?"

She blushed a little. "I do.."

"Ooh.. I can tell you _one _thing: he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him I told you, if that subject ever comes up."

"Haha.. okay."

Then there was an awkward silence. Breaking the silence, Casey said, "So, you wanna hang out at my .. well our.. house.. I mean you probably know where it is, right?"

"If you live where Derek lives, sure !"

"Great ! Having more than one friend would be nice."

"Haha.. so I'll see you after school !"

"I sure hope so ! Oh, and do I have any classes with you?"

"I dunno.. we'll see." I smiled.

She wasn't as bad as Derek said she was. Then again, Derek _did_ like to take things like a drama queen.. king.. well, after waving good-bye to her, I went to French class. Whoopee.. It's not like French is _boring_, per se.. it's just, well for starters, confusing and second, it's not fun, which doesn't necessarily mean it's boring.. it's just not fun. Big surprise there? Nope. Well almost _all_ of my classes were with Derek so it's hard to avoid him, though I'm not sure why I want to. I got to class, sat down, and lazily opened my textbook. Derek slowly sauntered into the classroom and took his seat behind me.

"How's life?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. He normally never asks me like that.. actually, he never asks _anyone_ like that ! It's normally the usual "Sup."

"It's good. How's yours?"

"So I see you finally met my step-sister, Klutzilla." Oh yeah. Way to bring up the subject, doofus.

"Uh.. yeah."

"And.."

"And what?"

He rolled his eyes. "What were you talking about with her?"

"Nothing really. Just introducing ourselves to each other, that's all."

"Really now.."

"Yes really."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Great.. more drama talk.. um.. no.. not really. Well actually, come to think of it, she thought that you actually _dated_ me !" I started laughing. "Wouldn't _that_ be weird?"

"Haha.. yeah. Funny." Well, I didn't really think it was funny but I couldn't say anything. In fact, I have a semi-crush on him. He's cute, actually, hot, funny, and can be really sweet at times, though he will never admit it. I know, though, that it will never amount to anything because he will never think of me in _that_ way. I will always just be his best "friend-girl." I sighed out loud, which was supposed to be an inward sigh. "What?" he asked. I looked at him, questioningly. He rolled his eyes for probably the billionth time today. "Why are you sighing?"

"Because.." I said. "I'm looking forward to getting _out_ of this class, even though it's just about the start." He smirked. Ooh how I just _adore_ that smirk. The bell rang and class began. Isn't that just _fantastic?_ Notice my sarcasm on fantastic. Whoopee..

After 50 minutes, 50 long, dragged out, grueling minutes, class ended. "Finally !" I shouted, relieved that class was finally over. "If I have to answer yet another dumb question with 'Je ne sais pas. ( I don't know. ),' I'm gonna scream !"

Derek chuckled. "Tu es crazy."

"Non ! Je ne suis pas crazy. Je suis sick and tired of French class. And if I _ever_ hear 'en français' ( means 'in French' ) one more time, I'm going to throw this text book out la fenêtre ( the window )!" By now, Derek was confused due to all of my ranting so his usual reaction to confusion was smirking and rolling his eyes, which he indeed did.

"You need to calm down." He said.

"I do. I need to relax. I need to go to lunch. Let's go. Jai très très faim." So we walked to lunch. We met Sam at the table and sat down with him, after we got our lunches. I looked over and saw Casey sitting with Emily. "Um.. I'm gonna go sit with Casey for a bit, kay?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Well, I just want to get to know your step-sister a little better."

He mumbled a "Whatever." And went back to eating his food.

"Don't worry about it." Sam said. "Go sit with her. I need to talk to Derek privately anyways."

"Alrighty then." I got up to sit next to Casey. When I got to their table, I said, "Um.. would it be okay if I sat with you guys.. girls.."

"Sure !" Casey beamed, happy that she made another friend. I smiled.

"Hey Emily." I said, looking over at her.

"Hey Natasha."

"You know Emily?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, we have the same Math class. We both hate it." We smiled.

And so, Emily basically led the conversation by talking .. gossiping about anything.. everything. It was a little awkward for me, since I didn't really have a lot of girls for friends so gossiping wasn't something I was used to but they made me feel comfortable so I talked leisurely with them as if I had known them forever.

¤ Derek's POV ¤

Why did she have to go sit with Casey? Ugh.. Casey. She is so.. klutzy..

"Dude." Sam said, getting my attention back to reality.

"What?"

"I wanna ask you something."

"O..kay.. what?"

"Do you like Tasha?"

"Uh.. she _is_ my friend so.. duh."

"No.. I mean would you date her?"

"What kind of sick question is that?"

"It's not, man. It's a question of do you like her as more than a friend."

"No way ! She's my friend, only friends. End of story."

I can't believe this ! Me like Natasha? Gross.. that would be like me liking my own sister.. I mean she's a pretty girl and all but .. she's just strictly my friend.. plus, if we dated, it would get in the middle of our friendship ! Sam is totally out of line, asking me that kind of question. I don't like her.. that's the truth.. _right?_

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

Lunch ended and after talking to Casey and Emily, I realized I had a couple classes with Casey. Odd, I never noticed. So after all classes ended, I walked towards Casey's locker, where I spotted her.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey Natasha ! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, definitely."

So we walked together to the parking lot, where we saw Derek, waiting in the car.

"Oh, Derek. You don't have to take me home. I'm going with Natasha."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I invited her over to our house to have a small study session of doing our homework. Funny, a friend of yours _actually does her homework_ !"

"And you didn't tell me this, why?" Derek asked me.

"Well.. I dunno. I guess I didn't think it would matter."

"Whatever."

"Okay then. Let's go to the car Casey."

"Sure thing." We walked to the car and drove to her house.

"Alrighty, we're here !"

"Yeah, the return to the hell hole." I laughed.

"It's not _that_ bad, just a little messy. Right?"

"Hehe.. wrong.. it's a complete mess, thanks to _Derek_."

"You really hate him, don't you?"

"Oh you have _no_ idea."

She opened the door to the house. We walked into the house, in which she was right. It was a _huge mess_.

"Um.. it wasn't _this _messy the last time I was here."

"Well, most likely, you haven't been here in a while and voila. Here's the mess." She smelt a really strong smell. Curiosity got the better of us so we walked around looking for the source of the smell. I was looking around when Casey yelled, "Uh.. I think I found out what the smell is.."

**Author's Note**: And there you have it.. I hope you liked it.. if you don't, tell me what I need to do to fix it.. okay, well.. thanks for reading !


	2. Of Potion Messes and Abhorring Dresses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life With Derek.. I do own Natasha and the plot..

**Author's Note:** And here's Chapter 2 ! I wrote this at around midnight for the fun of it because I had a sudden spark of inspiration .. anyways.. enough of the chitter chatter.. ON TO THE STORY !

**CHAPTER 02: Of "Potion" Messes and Abhorring Dresses**

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

I ran up the stairs. The smell was getting stronger. I then ran to where Casey was: in front of the bathroom door. I peered in to see why Casey looked sort of peeved. Marti had yet again played "Potions" with Casey's perfume.. makeup.. stuff..

"Marti, I _told_ you not to play with my things."

"But I want to play Potions !" She shouted.

"Yes, Marti, but it's rude to play with other people's possessions without their permission." I could tell she was trying her hardest not to yell at her. It didn't seem to be working however, so I cut in and took over.

"Marti, you shouldn't be playing with other people's things. It makes you a bad, bad girl and if you're a bad girl, the monster's gonna getcha !" And I tickled her which caused her to squeal.

She then ran out of the room yelling, "A monster's gonna get me !" I laughed at how silly she was.

"How did you _do_ that?" Casey asked me, amazed that I was able to tell Marti what to do.

"Well, after hanging out with Derek for a while, I've learned a couple of his techniques for things."

"Oh, I see." She sighed. "Let's clean up this stuff before my mom gets back."

"Alright." So we cleaned for a little, picking up empty bottles and throwing them away. Casey, all of a sudden, was staring at a bottle. "What is it?"

"This isn't mine." She stated after a short deliberation argument in her mind.

"Oh.. so then whose is it? Your mom's maybe?"

"No, it's too young of a perfume to be my mom's. Besides, her bathroom's downstairs. Maybe it's one of those girls' that Derek brings here sometimes."

I frowned. The thought of other girls being over here didn't please me. The thought that other girls were here to be with Derek displeased me even more. I shrugged off the feeling of, dare I say, jealousy and continued cleaning up the mess. Then, being a complete klutz, I tripped over a bottle and landed on my butt. I was now officially soapy. The look on my face was priceless so Casey started laughing and I joined her because I happened to think tripping over a perfume bottle was funny. The laughing finally died down.

"And Derek doesn't call _you_ Klutzilla." Casey said, giggling.

"That's cuz I'm his friend and he would _never_ do such a _thing_ !" I stated, pretending to be offended. "Although he _does_ call me a klutz.."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yeah. It's in his nature to make fun of people. It's his way of having fun."

"Yeah, well, fun isn't always very nice."

"I know what you mean."

Then, the front door opened and slammed shut. I heard, "What's that smell?" and footsteps up the stairs. He looked in the bathroom to see me all soapy and sitting on the floor. "And let's see, what are you guys doing in there?"

"Well," I started explaining, "Marti was playing 'Potions' and Casey tried to stop her, which didn't work so I stopped her madness, leaving us to clean up the mess. Then, while cleaning, I tripped over a bottle and fell flat on my ass. Isn't life wonderful?" I deliberately left out the part about finding the "other" perfume bottle.

He smirked at my "klutziness" and said, "I knew you wouldn't be able to not trip over something at my house _at least _once."

"Hey ! It's not my fault that I'm 'non-trip over things' challenged !"

"And whose fault would it be?"

"Um.. genes?"

"Right.. a gene for klutziness. Well, good luck cleaning up the mess !" He started walking to the stairs.

"You're not gonna help us?"

"Uh.. nope." But before he could get away, I took some of the soap off of me and threw it at him. It hit him right in the face.

"Score one for me !" I stuck my tongue out at him. Derek whipped the soap off of his ( beautiful, sexy ) face. He gave me one of his challenging smirks.

"Bring it on, doofus !" He raised an eyebrow and bent down. He picked up some soap.

"It's already been brought." And he threw it in my face. I then took this as an opportunity and tackled him. He was surprised but not too surprised. Then, while wrestling, we heard a "Ahem." And turned to look at Casey.

"Do you two _always _fight like that?" She asked.

"Uh.. basically.. yeah." I replied.

"O..kay.. so would you please help me finish cleaning up this 'Potion' mess?"

"She doesn't have to, Casey." Derek cut in before I could say anything.

"Yeah, well that's _her_ decision to make, not yours !"

"Uh, Casey, I'll help, don't worry about it."

"So you're siding with _Casey_."

"Well, no. I just think it'll take some of the work load off of her. Besides, I made it a bigger mess."

"But this is _Casey's_ house. You are her guest. She should clean it up."

"What ?" Casey yelled. "It's your house too so that means you should clean it up also !"

"And _that's_ where you'rewrong .. she's not _my_ guest."

"But she's your friend."

He thought for a little bit before saying, "True. Let's go, Tasha. I'm going to show you a good time while your _host_ cleans up the mess." And before I could retort, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Let's go watch TV." I gave up trying to struggle years ago. He would never let go so I shot Casey a sympathetic look.

"Sorry !" I called to her.

She gave a huge sigh. "It's okay." And with that, she continued cleaning up the mess.

Which brings me downstairs, fighting Derek for control over the remote once again.

"Derek ! Give the remote to me ! You had it the _last_ three times I was over here ! At _least_ have the heart to let me have it this once !"

"Uh.. let me see. Nope !"

After a lot of hopeless arguing and wrestling, we were still getting no where, fighting for the remote. I was getting restless so I pummeled him for the remote, which I got, then threw it in the air, knowing he would grab for it, pushed him down, sat on him, and caught the remote in my lap.

"Score two for me ! I hereby declare myself queen ruler of the territory and I am currently sitting on !"

"Okay, okay ! You got the remote, now are you gonna get off of me?"

"Um.. no.. you are _way _more comfortable than the couch." I stated, sticking my tongue out at him, teasing him for his misfortune.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked, sounding quizzical.

I looked over at her and said, "Watching TV."

"Oh.. that's a weird way of watching TV."

'IT is, isn't it? But Derek wouldn't give me the remote _so_ I sat on him, crushing him under my butt." I smiled.

"Haha.. now get off of me !" Derek shouted from underneath.

"Fine, fine _Derek_." I got off of him and sat in his chair. He then sat on top of me. I blushed a bit ( which no one saw, by the way.. ) and tried pushing him off but he didn't budge so we just watched TV that way. Casey was staring in awe at how weird we were.

"Isn't that _uncomfortable_?"

"Eh.. you get used to it. I mean after a while, your legs are numb so you don't feel a thing." Casey continued staring at me like I was some deranged maniac. "What ?"

"No.. no.. it's .. nothing.." She stuttered.

"Liar." I muttered but I couldn't help smiling. After an hour of watching TV together, Casey suggested that we start on our homework.

"I agree. Just as soon as Derek gets his fat butt off of my legs and the feeling comes back to them. Hint, hint: Derek.. GET OFF !"

"Why should I?" He yawned and stretched his arms out. "You make watching TV _much more_ fun, especially when your legs are numb underneath me."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." I said, sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Now get off !" And I pushed him off with all the strength left in my arms. "Owwie.. next time, I sit on the couch. Later Derek." I walked upstairs with Casey. And there was no more sight of him.

"In Casey's room, we started on our homework. Then we got off track when Casey asked, "Hey Natasha. Wanna see a new dress that I just bought?" My nose scrunched up as I made a disgusted face. "What? You don't like it?" She asked as she showed me the dress.

"Um.. well, it's not against the person.. I just absolutely abhor dresses."

"_Abhor_ them?"

"Well, yeah.. I was never really the girly girl."

"Oh.. well, I actually mean that you _actually_ use words like 'abhor' in a sentence?"

"Um.. duh.. I just did."

"You're smarter than I thought !"

I faked a scoff. "What' is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, NO ! I didn't mean it in _that_ way ! I just thought that everyone Derek hung out with was kind of brainless."

I smirked ( Geez.. this is what I get for hanging out with Derek too much.. is there such a thing as hanging out with Derek too much? Nah.. ) "So are you inferring that Sam is dumb and or brainless?"

Her eyes widened. "No ! I .. N.. Okay.. that came out completely wrong !" I started laughing.

"Don't worry about it ! I say dumb things that I don't mean _all the time_." Casey smiled.

"I'm glad that we're friends." Then she pondered. "We _are_ friends, right?"

"Of course ! Just as _long_ as you _never in your life_ try and make me wear a dress.. then we're completely fine.." We laughed together and continued our homework when all of a sudden, she screamed.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's it ! There's Chapter 2 for you ! I hope you liked it.. Review if you wish and I'll try and update soon ! Thanks for reading ! xoxo.. _W31rD0_( Abhor, btw, is a stronger term for "hate" .. just incase you didn't know.. )


	3. Pizza With Some Romangst On Top

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Life With Derek. I do, however, own the plot and Natasha !

**Author's Note:** And I'm back ! With yet another chapter ! Whoopee ! Anyways.. this chapter has a little bit of romance and is a little bit "angsty-er" towards the end.. Haha.. I'm starting to sound like Id10t. Moving on.. I decided to change up the title a little bit.. just because I guess.. enjoy the chapter !

**CHAPTER 03: Pizza With Some "Romangst" On Top**

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

"Holy Crap !" Casey screamed.

"What !" I yelled.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "There.. There's a .. sp..sp.."

"A sp- what? Spit it out !"

"A spider." She whispered.

"What !" I jumped. I was dead afraid of spiders. "Where !" She didn't say a thing. All she did was point at the little black dot on the floor, which was at the moment, crawling toward the way. I shrieked. "I _hate_ spiders !"

As if on queue, Derek ran up the stairs and to Casey's room. ( Derek to the rescue ! Haha.. ) "What's with the screaming? _No one_ can watch a hockey game with all the noise _you're_ making.." I tried telling him but all I could do was make gibberish noises. "What !" Derek shouted.

"**_Spider !_**" I ducked my head under a pillow, in fear that the spider might jump at me.

"Get your head out of the pillow." He grabbed the pillow away from me.

"NO ! Mine ! My pillow !" Casey was looking for something to squish the spider with. Oops.. too late. Derek had already squished it with his foot.

"There, happy? It's dead." I slowly nodded my head. Out of no where, Derek decided to hug me. I was surprised, but I enjoyed it. I felt safe in his arms, like he was my protector. I then remembered that we were _only friends_.. never anything more. 'Just forget about that right now.' My conscience was telling me. 'Live in the moment that is happening.' I decided to agree with my conscience and I hugged him back. Casey had walked out of the room. She probably felt a little awkward. I think she went somewhere to get something to clean up the spider guts on the floor.

¤ Derek's POV ¤

I was watching a hockey game on TV after Tasha left with Casey to do their homework. Why couldn't Tasha be less smart so then she would never have to do her homework and she could be down here watching TV with me. A piercing scream, well known as Casey's scream, interrupted my train of thought. I decided to ignore it because Casey screamed _all the time_ so it probably wasn't that big of a deal. I then heard another scream, which sounded more like Tasha's scream. My eyes widened. What if something bad was happening to her.. I mean them? I rushed up the stairs. Then I heard the word "spiders." I slowed down and smirked. Tasha and her fear of spiders. To make it seem like I was more aloof, I calmly walked into Casey's room and asked, "What's with the screaming? _No one_ can watch a hockey game with all the noise _you're_ making.." And Tasha was just talking gibberish.. I had _no_ idea what she was saying so I shouted, "What !" in confusion.

"**_Spider !_**" she yelled, before ducking her head under a pillow nearby.

"Get your head out of the pillow." I said, pulling the pillow away from her.

"NO ! Mine ! My pillow !" She had shouted at me, which made me want to laugh at how childish she was being. Typical Tasha. To relieve her ( and my dying ears ), I squished the spider with my foot.

"There, happy? It's dead." She only nodded. She looked like a frightened, defenseless child and I couldn't help but feel bad for her so I hugged her. At first, I could tell she was a little surprised but then, she hugged me back. I had this strange feeling.. like I wanted to stay like that forever. She must have been thinking, 'What the hell?' at the moment but I didn't care. She was my friend and I was going to comfort her in her time of need. She was only my friend but why was it every time I saw her, I was completely happy.. like I didn't need anything else to live, just her. I immediately shrugged the feeling off. 'What are you thinking ! You can't like her.. she's been your friend since .. forever !' But in the back of my mind, there was a nagging feeling, nagging me to give it a chance..

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

I was in "La-La Land" until Casey called for both of us to come downstairs. Derek then let go of me. I stared at him for a bit, then smiled.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Anytime." He whispered back. Then we both went downstairs.

"Hey, Natasha ! What are you doing here?" George asked me as I cam down the stairs.

"Hi, Mr. Venturi. Casey invited me over to hang out with her."

"So you've met Casey?"

"Yeah.. I have."

"That's great !"

"Yup, it is."

"Alright, well, would it be okay with your mom if you ate dinner with us?"

"Um.. I'm sure it would be fine."

"You don't want to call her?"

"No.. I'd probably be interrupting her if I did anyways."

"Okay, if you say so.."

Ugh.. my mother: a very.. dark topic on my behalf. My mom is not exactly what you would call "motherly." Since my father died, she was kind of .. lost.. as I so kindly put it .. and she turned to alcohol as a comfort. I tried to get her to stop but all she did was laugh in my face and wave off my worry for her. She then started dating and bringing home weird, drunk bastards. There was this one time when one of her boyfriends actually hit me. He beat me. I still couldn't believe that some sicko bastard would beat a kid that wasn't even his. And guess where my mother was: she was passed out on the couch. It never fazed her that I was bruised all over the next day.. she never even cared to ask me what happened. I bet she was in her "hangover mode." It hurt me to think about it because not only was she harming herself dating these creeps, but she was harming me as well. It wasn't fair for me but could I do anything to stop her? Hell no. Yet I don't want to abandon her because I'm afraid that if she's alone, she'll do something even more stupid so I try.. I struggle to shrug off this feeling of pain.. this _feeling _of being _neglected_ by my own mother.. the only person that was left of my family.. and she didn't even show me anything but a drunk, careless.. slut who would date any asshole and would rather spend the day with them, drunk than be with me, sober and a good mother..

Anyways, back to reality, where I was with a loving, caring family. We went to a pizza place. Casey got some weird toppings for her pizza, which her side of the family shared, where Derek's side and I shared a large pepperoni pizza.

"So Natasha. How's school?" George asked me politely.

"Oh, school is good. I have 4 A's and 2 B's, thanks to Math and French.." I giggled. "Stupid classes."

"You see, Derek. Your friend gets good grades. She also _cares_ for her grades. Why can't you?"

"Yeah, Derek. Why _can't_ you?" I teased.

"Shut up, Tasha." I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to eating.

"So, Mrs. McDonald, how is it having Derek for a step-son?"

"Oh, he's very.. unique. He keeps the family laughing !"

"Oh I bet he does."

"Yeah.. he knows how to mess up rooms and be dirty, disgusting, and perverted. That's very helpful for the house." Casey stated.

"Of _course_ it is, Casey. Besides, you _love_ cleaning right? I leave the mess, you clean. There's what you do to pass time." Derek smirked.

"You are such a .."

"Calm down, Case." I said, before she was able to say anything stupid. "It's not worth spitting pizza all over everybody."

"What ?" She shouted. I quickly backed off.

"Nothing.. forget I said anything." I continued eating my pizza. Everyone was kind of staring at our table. At first, I was okay with it, but after a while, I started getting annoyed. I especially did not enjoy people staring at me while I was eating so I yelled, "Take a picture people ! It lasts longer !" Everyone swiftly went back to eating their food. I let out a loud sigh. "What moronic jerks."

After finishing our dinner, George and Nora offered to take me home. ( It was almost near impossible to refuse them.. ) I agreed so we were on the way to my house.

"So Natasha, how's your mom doing?" I almost choked on my own spit. The only person that could see that was Derek so he took my hand in his and gently squeezed it. It calmed me down a bit.

"Um.. she's fine.. just been really busy lately." Yeah.. busy with her dumb ass boyfriends.

"Oh.. I see."

"Yeah." I said, my mind wandering off a little.

The car ride finally ended as we stopped in front of my house. "Thanks so much Mr. Venturi and Mrs. McDonald for the dinner and driving me back home. Thanks, Case, for inviting me over. And thanks Derek, for making my visit even more enjoyable. Bye everyone." I smiled at all of them and waved good-bye to them as they left the driveway. Then, a thought crossed my mind, causing me to frown. 'Oh shit. I left the car at their house.' I sighed. 'I'll go to school on the bus tomorrow and pick it up after school.' I slowly walked towards the house, unaware that something terrible was going to happen the minute I stepped foot in to my own personal hell hole of a home.

**Author's Note: **And _that_ is the end of the chapter ! I hope you enjoyed it.. the next chapter will probably be coming out soon so look out for that.. anyways.. reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcomed.. thanks for reading !

xoxo.. _W31rD0_


	4. A Mixture of Pain and Worry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life With Derek.. but I do own Natasha and the plot !

**Author's Note:** Chapter 4 is here ! Whoopee ! Well, here it is ! This chapter does have more angst.. a little bit of a darker chapter.. but do not fear ! There will be happy chapters to come ! Well, happy reading everybody !

**CHAPTER 04: A Mixture of Pain and Worry**

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

I walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind me. I slowly walked around the house, looking for my mom. "Mom?" I called out for her. "Mom, are you home?" I walked quietly to my room. When I was fully inside my room, the door slammed shut. It startled me so I whirled around to see my mother standing in front of me, blocking the door. I could tell from the way she smelt that she was drunk. "Mom, you're drunk again."

"Where have you been ?" She snapped. "I was waiting all throughout dinner for you !"

My eyes widened. "But you told me that you were going out with.. that guy !"

"Well, it didn't go well so we ended it before dinner. Where were you?"

"I was with Mr. Venturi's family."

"And why didn't you call me!" She slapped me. "Huh, bitch? Why didn't you call for permission?"

"I'm sorry, Mom." I said, trying to fight back the tears threatening to come out. "I didn't want to interrupt because I thought you were on your date." She slapped me again, only harder. The tears were officially flowing. At this point, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do.

"Shut up with your bull shit !"

"I'm not lying !"

"So you'd rather eat dinner with another family than be with your mother?" She slammed me into the wall, bruising my back. "Is that right?"

I was so scared, I was shaking but I had to do _something_. "Mom.. don't let the people you date corrupt you into hurting your own daughter."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do !" She then pushed me so that I was knocked onto the ground and she kicked me. She kicked me a couple more time for her sick pleasure before leaving me in my room, sobbing. I tried so hard to suck up the pain but now, I was drowning in it. All of the sorrow that was brought by this pain was unleashed in my tears. I couldn't believe she actually beat me, her own flesh and blood. I lay curled up in the corner of my room. I was starting to think what was keeping me from killing myself. I then remembered 'Derek.' He was the whole reason why I would never go suicidal. He made me promise I wouldn't.

-Flashback to when I was 8-

_I was sitting on a bench at a park. I was crying because my mom's boyfriend had just beaten me so that I was bruised all over. That was when I first met Derek. He had wandered off, away from his family when he had spotted me. I then felt someone sit next to me. He gently stroked my head. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at him with puffy red eyes and shook my head slightly. He asked me to tell him what was wrong. For some weird reason, I trusted him so I told him everything. _

_I then told him, "I wish I could just die so that all the pain would vanish and stop. If I died, nobody would care anyways."_

_"Don't say that ! Of course someone would care. I would care."_

_"You're just saying that."_

_"No I'm not. From now on, we'll be friends, okay? SO if you ever need me, let me know. I'll help you in your time of need." I gave him a small smile. "Now that's a nice sight to see." I giggled. "Promise me that whatever happens, you will not kill yourself. You will just talk it out with me, okay?" I frowned. "Okay?" He stressed a little bit more, determined to believe me and determined to know that I wouldn't do anything stupid. _

_"Fine, fine. I promise that I won't kill myself."_

_"Good." He said, smiling one of the few smiles he ever gives. We then exchanged phone numbers and went back to our family members.. well family member for me. _

-End of Flashback-

That night, I cried myself to an uncomfortable sleep. The next morning, the alarm clock buzzed and I slowly got up from my spot. My whole body was aching. I looked in the mirror to see that I had a couple of bruises here and there. I winced at the thought of trying to hide them. Luckily it was cold today so I could wear layers to cover them up. As for the pain, well, I'll just have to deal with it. I left the house without eating anything and took the bus to school. When I got to school, I walked in aching pain to my locker. I had finally reached my locker when Derek came over and smacked me on the back. "Sup, Natasha." 'Dammit !' I thought. 'That greeting out of _all the greetings_ for today.' I stood there, trying to withstand the pain.

After the pain finally ceased, I yelled, "What was _that_ for?"

"Um.. are you okay, Tasha?"

"I'm fine ! Just leave me alone." But he knew me too well.

"What's wrong, Tasha?"

"Nothing's wrong." I whispered. And I closed my locker.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He said, soothing me with his calm voice.

I shook my head, holding back tears from the night before. "Not now." I said quietly.

He held me close to him, rubbing my sore back, comforting me, telling me that everything was going to be okay. He was like my savior, always there to protect me. I was so grateful that I had such an awesome friend, though this side of him was often hidden by his more sarcastic nature.

"What's going on?" someone asked. I looked up to see Casey.

"Nothing's going on, Casey." Derek answered for me. She only continued staring at me but didn't say another word. We then walked together to our first class of the day, which all three of us had together: English. Class was boring, as usual, though half the time, I wasn't paying attention because my mind was somewhere else. So class finished and while walking out, someone, who was in a rush, ran out the door and pushed me into the wall.

¤ Derek's POV ¤

Tasha fainted ! Stupid idiot "accidentally" rammed into her, which slammed her into the wall, causing her to faint. I was in a state of panic. I told Casey to run to the nurse's office while I stayed with her. I held her gently so that I wouldn't hurt her. Why did this have to happen to her? She still hadn't told me about her first problem and now, she blacked out. The nurse came running over quickly. She then said that Natasha needed to go to the hospital. That got me worrying even more. When the ambulance came, I begged them to let me stay with her. They wouldn't let me go, though. They told me to go back to school and get my education and to go to the hospital after school. I wanted to beat the shit out of him but I held it in and decided against it.

School was a blur for me because all that I could think of.. all that was running through my mind was Tasha. 'Well, she _is_ my best friend. Why wouldn't I think about her?' Of course, my conscience fought back. 'You know you're not thinking of her _that_ way. You want to be with her.' 'You are one sick.. person.' But before my conscience could say anything, I shut it off and rushed to the care, where Casey was already waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Natasha _is_ my friend too." She stated simply. I nodded. We both go in the care and rushed over to the hospital. When we got there, we ran over to the receptionist's desk. "We're here to see our friend."

"Alright. Name, please."

"Natasha Fontaine."

"Room 216."

"Thank you." And we rushed over to the elevator. It was taking _forever_ to open.

"Why the hell do the elevators here take so damn long?" And with that, we decided to take the stairs instead. We rushed up the stairs, to room 216 and saw Natasha. I sighed in relief when I saw her looking alive and well.

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

I woke up in a strange room with a lot of beeping. My vision was still a little foggy so I closed my eyes for a bit. Then, I opened my eyes again and they were in clear focus. I looked around. 'Where am I?' I thought. A nurse came in and I realized I was in a hospital. "Here, sweetheart." She offered me some food.

I smiled and took the food. "Thank you." I ate for a bit, then asked her, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"Well," she explained, "Your body was straining to keep up with the activities you were doing, although it was already in a weak state. Not eating also caused your body to collapse in fatigue and pain."

"Oh.." I stated and ate some more food until I heard the door open. What I saw made me really happy. I saw Derek and Casey here to visit me ! I was overwhelmed when I saw that it was them. "Hey you guys !"

"Natasha ! You're okay !" Casey beamed, happy that I had recovered successfully.

"Yup, I sure am."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tasha. What happened?" Derek asked. "And please tell the _complete_ story."

I sighed. "Okay. Here it goes. Yesterday night, when I got home, my.." I stopped. I didn't' know if they could handle it. Heck, didn't think_ I_ could handle saying the truth that my mom had beaten me ! But by the look in their eyes, they were signaling to me that they could handle it, so I told them. "Plain and simple, my mom beat me."

"What !" They both shouted at the same time.

"How could she _do_ that to you?" Casey yelled.

"Why didn't you call me last night? We could have called the police ! You could have _died_ !" Derek shouted.

"I .. I don't know ! I was really scared."

They both sighed. Then, Derek said, "You know what I think you should do Tasha?" I lightly shook my head and nudged him to continue. He whispered something in my ear.

My eyes were opened really wide right now. "What !"

**Author's Note:** The end for the chapter ! So what did you think? Again, reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading !

xoxo.. _W31rD0_


	5. A Plan and a Moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life With Derek.. I own Natasha and the plot !

**Author's Note:** I'm _so sorry_ that I took so long to update ! I was really busy with work that evil teachers give to you over the summer.. GAH ! Yeah.. I'm really sorry about how long it took for me get this chapter up.. Anyways, here you go.. the chapter you've been anticipating.. chapter 5 ! Happy reading !

**CHAPTER 05: A Plan and a Moment**

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

"You want me to get revenge by kicking her ass back ? Are you _crazy_ !" I looked like I was about to have a heart attack.

He chuckled slightly. "I was just kidding."

"Oh you _better_ be. I thought you were _actually_ being serious."

"But I think that you _should_ do something about the current situation."

"And what is it that you think I should do or say to her?"

"Well, it's either she goes and gets help or you go."

"Um.. please elaborate on that idea.."

"You tell your mom to go to therapy sessions. She definitely needs to get her mind straight if she beats her own daughter. Either that or you leave her and report her for child abuse."

"But.. where would I stay if I left? I don't know any relatives that live around here. Then, I would have to move somewhere away from here. I wouldn't be able to see you guys again."

"No.." he had that 'so crazy it just might work' look on his face. "It would be the complete opposite. You'll move in with us." I was stunned. I stared at him to see if he was lying. It seemed too good to be true. But then, I frowned. 'How were they going to afford another teenager living in the house?' Derek seemed to have read my mind because he said, "Don't worry about the financial part. I'll deal with my dad on that." I smiled. I didn't know how he would but he really did think of everything. But of course, my insecurity about the situation kept me from being too overjoyed about it.

"Besides," Casey said, "It would be nice to have another _older_ girl in the house." At that, I laughed.

"I guess."

"Only guess?" Casey asked, looking hopeful.

I sighed. "Only if my mom _doesn't _go to therapy. I don't want her to think about not going to therapy." Casey sighed. It was true. It would be selfish of me to think about myself when my mom was the one who needed help.

"Well, talk to your mom. When she makes her decision, let us know, okay?"

"Okay, Case." I then noticed that Derek had been a little quiet since I brought up the subject 'only if my mom..' I guess he was really looking forward to it, maybe even as much as I was.

At around 5-ish, they let me leave the hospital. They told me to eat and rest because that was all I needed to be fine. I walked out of hospital, happy that I was able to leave until a thought struck me. I still needed to get my car so I called Derek.

"Hello?"

"Hey Derek."

"Oh hey Natasha. What's up?"

"I just remembered that I left my car at your house and was wondering if you could pick me up and take me to your house so I can pick up my car and drive myself home?"

"Sure.." He said after taking a couple seconds to comprehend my question. "Where are you?"

"Still at the hospital."

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Kay. Oh and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

".. No problem."

So while he drove to the hospital, I sat in the lobby, reading a magazine, which I hated due to the excessive amount of dresses featured in it. It was then that I wondered, 'Why do I hate dresses so much?' Oh yeah.. I remember now. My mom had picked out this hideous dress, which she made me wear to school. All of the kids made fun of me when I was forced to wear it to school. Wait, wouldn't a person just get over that? I mean I've been embarrassed a billion times worse millions of times before. I don't necessarily hate whoever embarrassed me, maybe a strong dislike but that would probably be it. I sat there and thought deeper when finally, it hit me. The reason why I hated dresses was because a lot of the girls that Derek dated wore skimpy, disgusting, see-through dresses. The symbol of dresses basically represented the girls that Derek dated, and yes, I truly did _hate_ them.

"Natasha?" Derek asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, hi Derek."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, really." He wasn't about it but shrugged it off.

"Alright, ready to go?"

"Definitely. Let's go."

We went to the parking lot, to the car, and started on our way to his house.

"So.. what's up?" Derek asked casually.

"Um.. nothing. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about.."

"Thinks.."

"Like.."

I giggled. "If you really want to know, why didn't you just ask?" He shrugged. "I was thinking about why I hated dresses."

"Really. So tell me, why _do_ you hate dresses?"

I contemplated about telling him the truth. "Because of an incident that happened when I was younger."

He smirked. "And what may that be?"

"Mom bought horrendous dress. She made me _wear_ horrendous dress. Kids laughed at me. End of story."

"Haha.. now tell me the truth."

"What? Are you accusing my reason of blasphemy?"

"Uh.. yeah.. I think."

I laughed. "Ha.. I'm totally not lying." Okay, maybe I was but he's not gonna find out.

:Yes you are, now tell me the truth before I make you."

"Fine, fine. I look hideous in dresses. That's why I hate them so much, you happy now?"

"Really.."

"Yes."

"Are you _sure_ you're not lying?"

"Positive."

He still didn't believe me but gave it a rest. We sat in awkward silence for a while, until he asked, "So.. you feeling better now?"

"Yeah.. I guess."

"O..kay. Nice to see you're back to your boring self."

"Hey !" I smacked him playfully. "I am not boring !"

He smirked. "I know. Cuz if you were, you wouldn't be my friend."

I sighed quietly. '_Only_ friends."

Then more awkward silence.

"So.." I said.

"So.."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"What do _you_ wanna talk about?"

"Stop asking me what I'm asking you."

"Why? It's fin." A smirk was gracing his face.

"Ugh !" I groaned frustrated.

"Hey ! Don't be angry."

"I'm not." I smiled.

"Good." And yet again, we sat in silence. Why must we always sit in silence now? I sighed inwardly.

"Did you.." he started.

"Did I what?"

"Um.. I got.. the uh.. homework for you.." he said quickly.

"Oh.." I said softly. "Thanks."

"No problem." He responded.

We finally got to his house. We got out of the car.

"Thanks for driving me."

"Anything for my super awesome friend.' I smiled at him.

"You're the super awesome friend."

"I know."

"Cocky, aren't you."

"Definitely." I laughed.

"Alrighty then.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then."

But I couldn't get my feet to move. Starring into his eyes was too mesmerizing. Then, slowly he started leaning in, to the point that I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart was beating like 100 mph.. okay not really but whatever ! I could feel my face heating up. Closer and closer until

His cell phone rang. 'Dammit dammit dammit !' was all that was running through my head at that moment.

"Well, um.. here's the .. homework and your books." He managed to stammer out as he took my homework books out of the back of the car.

"Oh.. um .. thanks. Again." He nodded his head.

I then drove my car home. Throughout the whole drive there, my mind kept racing back to that one moment. I then got home and saw my mom at the front porch, in the darkness, waiting for me. I held my breath as I parked the car on the curb and got out. "Uh.. hi mom."

"Sweetheart. I heard you went to the hospital, are you alright?"

I started at her. How could she act all normal when _she_ was the one who did this to me.

"I'm.." I couldn't say I was okay. I would be lying. But what _could _I say? The truth? That was a little harsh though. I wasn't sure of what to do.

"Hon, you okay?"

That settles it. I had to tell her the truth. Tell her what I had to do. What _we_ had to do.

"Mom, we need to talk."

"Okay, sweetie."

We walked inside the house. I looked outside one last time before shutting the door behind me.

**Author's Note:** There you have it ! I'm still so sorry that it took me so long ! I hope you liked it ! Lot's of dialogue.. it won't always be depressing for her.. everything will look brighter in the near future ! Well, till the next chapter !

xoxo.. _W31rD0_


	6. Wave Bye Bye to Mommy's Monstrous Mania

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD.. I own the plot and Natasha

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm really sorry for making you guys for this one.. I've been really lazy lately and I am apologizing profusely. Anyways, here's chapter 6 for you ! And uh.. I was kinda psychotic when creating the title so.. just ignore the psychotisism. Made up word by me. I hope you enjoy !

**CHAPTER 06: Wave Bye Bye to Mommy's Monstrous Mania**

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

I sat down at the dinner table and she sat in the chair across from me.

"So, what did you want to talk about, honey?"

"I need to talk about what happened yesterday night. Now, I know you might not know what happened or completely deny it but I need to let you know that it needs to come to a stop." Her face paled a little and I knew she knew what I was talking about. "You know what I'm talking about don't you, mom?" She looked down. "_Don't you?_" I said with more force. I felt like I was bout to cry. I had to stay strong.. for the both of us.

She took a deep breath and said, "No. I don't know what you are talking about." I gaped at her. Now I was crying. I was upset that she beat me. I was furious that she wouldn't admit it.

"How could you?" I whispered. "How the hell could you !" She stared at me, surprised that I actually was yelling at her. "Oh don't look at me like that, mom. You yell at me all the _freaking_ time !" I was totally angry. 'You shouldn't yell at her.' My conscience was telling me. I sighed and agreed with that. "Mom, you have a decision to make, now that you are sober." I looked to see her response. She was staring at the table. "Mom, you need to either go to therapy.."

Then she cut in, "But I don't need to.."

".. or else I leave."

"You wouldn't leave me. You're.. you're bluffing !"

"Really, Mom? Then why is it that I already planned where I'm gonna live?"

"You haven't."

"I have."

She hesitated, then asked, "Who?"

"Who's my bestest friend in the whole world?" I was surprised that I was actually talking back to my mom.

"I.. don't know."

"Derek, mom, Derek."

"That Venturi boy is not good news. You can't live with him."

"Well, his house is better than this place. His parents love him there."

"I love you, sweetie."

"So much that you had to hurt me?"

"I didn't."

"Mom.."

"This discussion is over. I have no need for going to therapy."

"Then I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not, missy." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mom.." Then she snapped. She slapped me and slammed my back against the wall. Again for the second day. It hurt more this time because she was sober. Her eyes widened.

"Oh sweetie.. I.. I."

I put my hand up. "No no.. just stay where you are. I have to leave now."

"No !" But it was too late. I ran out the door, which I left unlocked, and ran to the car. My mom was running after me. I quickly got into the car and drove off. I looked behind to see my mom getting her car. She was going to follow me. _Not if I can help it_. I drove faster. I was headed towards Derek's. 'Shit.. I should have called him first.' I was there almost _too _quickly. I rapidly got out of the car and started ringing the doorbell crazily. All of the fright made me forget it was kind of late. Then someone opened the door.

"Natasha?" It was Derek. I ran inside. He closed the door and locked it. "What are you doing here?"

"Derek, what's going.." George started. Then he saw me. "Oh Natasha. What are you doing here?" I bit my lip.

"Is it okay if I tell him?" Derek asked. My shoulders drooped and I nodded my head. Then he told his dad all about it. "So that's what happened. But why are you here now?" I looked into his eyes and by the way I looked, he understood. He _always_ understood, like we had a mutual understanding. "Again?" I nodded.

"Well, I'll have to call the police." Then, George went off to call the police.

"Derek.."

"Yeah, Tasha?"

"You _really _wouldn't mind if I moved in here?"

"Are you serious!" He was excited.

I smiled and nodded. Then there was a knock at the door. George went over and opened the door.

"Give me back my daughter this instance !"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Mrs. Fontaine."

"And why is that?" she snapped. Wow.. she was a lot meaner than I thought she was.

"Just look behind you."

She whirled around to see the police. "Oh thank god. Officer, they're keeping my daughter away from me !"

"Mr. Venturi, is this the mother we were discussing?"

"Yes officer."

"Let's all discuss in your house. May we?" George nodded his head. They all walked in, including my mom. "So Mr. Venturi, where is the child?" He pointed to me. "What is your name, miss?"

"Natasha Fontaine."

"Tell me, Natasha, what happened yesterday?"

"My mother.. " I hesitated, then said, "beat me.."

"Is this true?" She asked my mom.

"Of course not ! She's gone delirious."

"Natasha, do you have any evidence for your accusation?"

Evidence? I thought a bit. I blushed then because the evidence was on my stomach and on my back.. bruises from when she kicked me and slammed me into the wall. I slowly nodded my head. I know one thing's for sure, she forgot to cover up my bruises.

"And would you show us the evidence?"

I sat hesitatingly before getting up and took off my jacket. I then started slowly lifting my shirt when my mom said, "The boys don't need a show."

"Well, I'm not _offering or giving_ one." I replied. I lifted my shirt more so the officer could see the bruises on my stomach, which were quite big and quite dark.

"Do you have any others?" She asked gently. I blushed and nodded. "Where?"

"On.. my back."

The officer nodded and said, "Boys, would you leave for just a second?"

"But.." Derek cut in.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Fine." He said. What did he want to stay for anyways?

After they left she asked, "Now would you please show us the bruises on your back?" I lifted my shirt more and showed her my back. The bruises were on my upper back. "Thank you, Natasha. Boys, you can come back in now."

They came back in. "Will she be okay?" Derek asked.

"I believe that the older Mrs. Fontaine must go to therapy or she loses her child forever."

"What ! I will _not_ go to therapy ! I don't need it !"

"Well, the proof is on your daughter herself. If you don't go, you'll lose her forever."

"But.. I haven't done anything wrong !"

"Good lord, weren't you just looking? Your daughter has bruises on her stomach and back !"

"She could have done that to herself for all we know !"

"She would _never_ hurt herself like that !" Derek interrupted.

"How would you know that?"

"Because I'm closer to her than you are. She happens to be my best friend."

"I'm her mother."

"Well, I see her everyday. I talk to her everyday. I know her even better than you do."

"How dare you !"

"It's the truth."

"It is not ! Ask me any question and I'll tell you the correct answer."

"Fine. Let's start off easy." I couldn't believe Derek was quizzing my mom on the subject of me. He was protecting me and I was forever thankful. "What's Natasha's favorite color?"

"It's.. pink." What the hell?

"No, you couldn't be more wrong. It's black."

"Liar !"

"He's not lying mom. I've never really liked the color pink."

"What item of clothing does she hate the most in the world?"

"Uh.. skirts."

"Wrong again. Dresses."

"Skirts, dresses. Same difference !"

"Moving on.. what's her favorite thing to eat?"

"I know this one ! Chicken?"

"No, ice cream." I watched as my mom failed to answer _any_ of the questions correctly. She didn't know me at all. "Okay, final question. What happened on the third day of January 2004?" ( It's currently 2006 for this story, just incase you didn't know.. )

"What? Anything could have happened on that day !"

"Well, it wasn't just anything. It was something important. It's an important day."

"Um.." A couple minutes passed.

"You don't know, do you?" Derek asked amused, a smirking playing on his graceful lips.

"Of course I do ! She's my daughter !"

"Okay then. What happened?"

"Er.."

"Mom, you don't know. Just give it up."

"Come on ! Anything could have happened on that day !"

"Not just anything. Want me to tell you?"

She sighed defeated. "What?"

"She got her braces off on that day." I smiled. He actually remembered !

"Alright Mrs. Fontaine. In the car." And with that, they dragged my mom out.

"Okay," George said, "Derek, I'm going to go back to bed. Natasha.." Either he didn't now what to say or he blanked out due to fatigue.

"Hey, uh Dad? Would it be okay if I talked to Natasha.. just for a little bit?"

"Fine, just don't stay up too late."

"We won't." After George left the room, Derek motioned for us to sit on the couch. "So Natasha."

"Yes.."

"Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm great. Thanks to you. Thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem." And he gave me a genuine smile. I loved his smile.. his smirk was hot but a smile every now and then is like the icing on a cake.

"I was just wondering, why are you so bad at school yet so good at knowing me.. hmm.. why don't you use that power to pass your classes. Idiot."

"I am not an idiot ! And I would rather study you than study for classes." I blinked a couple of times. "Er.. I mean I would rather study the subject of you.. than.. er.. yeah.." I laughed.

We started up the stairs when, suddenly, I had a thought and asked, "Um.. where exactly am I sleeping?"

He stopped. "Uh.. Sleeping in the same bed isn't an option, is it?" Hell yeah it is ! was the thought in my mind but in reality, I shook my head.

"well, maybe I could just make a bed on the floor. That's only if I can actually _see_ the floor through all the crap you have on the floor."

"Hey ! That stuff is not crap !" He smirked. "We'll just have to move the stuff aside for now." I laughed.

"You'd be willing to actually clean up a spot in your room.. for me. I'm honored."

He chuckled. "You should be."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine with me."

So we took a while rearrange the crap so that on the flor so that there was enough room for me to make a bed. I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. ( I used an extra tooth brush, which I was surprised he could _actually find_ one in the mess in the bathroom. ) After brushing my teeth, I started making my bed. I was about to get in bed when Derek asked, "You're sleeping in jeans?" Aww.. he cared.

"Well, I don't have anything with me right now." He tossed one of his shirts to me. I tried it on first without taking anything off. It was big on me and it was long.. I was also wearing boy briefs so it was okay.. I went to the bathroom once more and changed. When I cam back, he was shirtless. In my mind, I was droooooling. Hockey really did him good. I shook my head and laid down on my bed. "Good night, Derek."

"Night Tasha."

"Hey Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Having me live with you is a little weird, isn't it?"

"Well, I find it'll be one interesting adventure."

"Haha.. we should write a book. _The Awesome Adventures of the Slightly Crazed Natasha and Sooper Popular Derek_."

"Hey ! How come I'm second?"

"Because I'm the crazy one and I wanna be first !"

"Haha fine.. night."

"Yeah.. good night." And with that.. I was away in a far away land called Sleepville, resting for the chaotic adventure that was yet to come.

**Author's Note: **The End ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ! And so.. the chaos ends for now.. but with the end of a set of chaos, a new set begins.. and so the story continues. Well, I'm not gonna be here the weekend so it might take a little bit longer to start up chapter 7 but when I do finally finish, I will get it up a.s.a.p. ! Thanks for reading !

xoxo.. _W31rD0_


	7. My Life Living With Derek

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life With Derek.. I own Natasha and the plot !

**Author's Note:** Hello again everybody ! I'm back once again with chapter 7 ! Sorry it took so long.. camping was fun though ! ) Well, without further adieu, here's chapter 7 ! Happy reading !

**CHAPTER 07: My Life Living With Derek**

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

"Wake up !" I heard faintly. My ears started adjusting to the point that I could hear loud and clear, "WAKE UP!" I winced and rolled over to show whoever was yelling that I was semi-awake. A frustrated sigh. Then, "Derek, Natasha. Get up !" Casey. She pulled the blanket off of me.

"Ugh !" I curled up into a ball. "Leave me alone."

"Come on, Natasha. It's about time you got up now."

"Oh geez. It can't be _that_ late."

"Two isn't late?"

"It depends." I slowly sat up. "2 AM or 2 PM?"

"PM." ( It's Saturday. )

"Oh." Then I fell on my bed.

"Natasha ! You are a lot more like Derek than I thought !"

"Thank you !" After a couple of minutes, she finally persuaded me to get up.

After getting cleaned up, I went back to Derek's room and collapsed on top of him, in which he was still sleeping. Well, that is, until I landed on top of him.

"What the hell?" He muttered. He lifted his head up to see me.

"Morning sunshine !" He groaned.

"I'm too tired to get up."

"It's 2:45."

"AM or PM?"

"PM, you dolt."

His head sprung up. "Crap !"

He jumped out of his bed, knocking me off of my high throne, and ran to the bathroom. He then ran back to the room and quickly started changing his clothes.

"Um.." I said, with my hands over my eyes, "What's going on?"

"Girl.. date.. 3:00.." he muffled through tossing and putting on different shirts. _Great_. After he finished changing, he ran out the door. As quickly as he ran out the door, he ran back in, gave me a quick hug, and said, "Later, Tasha." And ran out the door once more. I sighed.

"Yeah.. later Derek."

I walked downstairs to see Edwin and another girl watching cartoons.

"Hey Edwin."

"Oh hey Natasha. Is it true that you're going to be living with us from now on?"

I laughed, "Wow, news travels fast around this house." I sat down in Derek's chair.

The girl next to Edwin then said, "I don't think Derek likes people sitting in his chair."

"Hm.. well, I'm not just people so in that case, I sit in his chair. Soooooo, what's your name?"

"Lizzie."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Lizzie. I'm Natasha." We reached across Edwin and shook hands.

"Hey Natasha. I see you've met my sister."

"Hey Case. What's up?"

"Eh, not much."

"I see.. so, have you talked to Sam lately?"

She blushed. "Not so loud !"

"Oh.. sorry. Have you talked to Sam lately?" I whispered.

"Um.. not really.."

"And why not? It's obvious he likes you and vice versa."

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll talk to him later."

"Maybe you should." Then, we all just sat and watched TV for a couple of minutes. Then I asked, "Hey Case?"

"Yeah Natasha?"

"Wanna go somewhere with me?" She looked at me with this incredulous look. "What? Come on Casey. Get your head together. I was wondering if you wanted to help me pack my stuff back at home."

"Oh, I see. Sure, I also wouldn't mind seeing your .. well your _old_ room."

"Great. Let's go." Then, we got into my car and drove to my "former house."

"Well, here we are." I said while approaching the driveway.

"Whoa. You have a _big house_."

"I guess."

"And you'd actually want to leave it for our tiny house?"

"Yes. You have a loving family.. I don't."

"Oh."

We walked inside the house and to my room, which was quite messy.

"Wow, almost as messy as Derek's."

"Yeah.. close.. but not as messy. I could never be as messy as him."

"Well, let's get started."

"Yeah, let's."

After 2 long, drawn out hours, we finally finished packing all the stuff in my room. Well, it was more like cleaning _out _my room since I had so much useless junk and clothes that didn't fit me anymore. Lot's of stuff either went into boxes for charity or boxes for trash.

"Finally, we have finished the impossible !"

"Agreed. No way I'd be able to do this myself. Thanks Case."

"You're welcome."

After a couple trips to the car, we finished putting all the necessities in the trunk and the back.

"Let's go back to your house."

"Kay."

I turned on the radio and we listened to music for a while.

"Do you like Derek?" Casey asked suddenly. I pretended I didn't hear her. "Hello, Natasha. Earth to Natasha." She turned off the radio. Damn. "I just asked you a question."

"Did you? Cause I didn't hear it."

"Yes.. I did. I asked do you like Derek."

"Elaborate on _like_."

"Like as in are you crushing on him? Do you like him the way I like Sam? Would you date him? That kind of like."

"Oh.. _that_ kind of like. The answer is no."

"Liar."

"What? Are you accusing me of lying?"

"I see the way you look at him."

"He's my best friend. And besides, he doesn't like me that way."

"So you admit you like him."

"No."

"So, you're in denial."

"NO."

"So you're not in denial that you like Derek."

"No. I am not in denial."

"So you like him."

"CASEY !"

"If you would just answer the question truthfully, I wouldn't be bothering you."

"What if what I'm saying is the truth."

"Then I'll just keep bothering you." Silence. "So you like him."

"**YES I DO SO NOW SHUT UP WITH THE _SO's_** !" I sighed, aggravated.

She smiled. "I knew it."

"You suck, you know that?"

She grinned triumphantly. "Well, how do you know he doesn't like you back?"

"Because he likes girls that wear dresses.. skimpy, disgusting dresses."

"Then try wearing a dress to get his attention."

"Never. It would never get his attention that way."

"Yes it would."

"Why are you giving me dating tips when you're the one that hasn't called your _crush_ and talked to him?" She shut up. "Yeah .. that's what I thought."

"Well, it would get his attention."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh." We reached her house.

"Nuh uh." We started taking some boxes inside the house, where Derek was having an intense make out session with some girl. I decided to ignore the scene, while Casey and I continued our fight.

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"What are you two arguing about?" Derek asked, detaching his lips from the girl, which displeased her.

"Nothing !" We bout shouted at him.

"Deeeeeerek." She whined. I dropped a box ( luckily it wasn't fragile.. ) to cover my ears. She glared at me. I glared back at her. We then carried all of my stuff to Casey's room. Well, Casey _is_ the girl of the house so it would make more sense to sleep in her room. I decided to take a shower. After I finished, I walked out to see Casey and Derek arguing.. again.

"Why does she get to sleep in _your _room?"

"Because she's a girl and she's my friend too !"

"Well, she's my _best _friend."

"So.. she's still a _grown_ girl. She shouldn't be sleeping in the same room with a caveman !"

"Guys, you need to _calm down_."

"Tasha. Tell this neat freak that you're sleeping in _my _room."

"Um.. Derek.. I'm sorry to say I'm sleeping in her room."

"But why?"

"Because I'm a girl and I should sleep in a girl's room."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Derek."

"But you're my best friend."

"That's a girl. Besides, you wouldn't want to get sick of me being with you 24/7."

"I would _never_ get sick of you."

I smiled. "As sweet as that is, my decision has been made."

He sighed. "Fine. If that's what you want.."

"It is."

"Kids ! Dinner !"

As we all sat down and got our portions of food, I couldn't help but wonder _what_ exactly we were eating. I poked the "thing." "Is it supposed to jiggle?"

Nora laughed. "It's tofu."

My face scrunched up. "Uh.. I guess I'm not that hungry after all, no offense to you, Mrs. McDonald."

"Why don't you just try it?"

I sighed. I stuck my fork through the piece of tofu and took a bite. It didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. I decided just to eat a small serving.

After dinner, we all decided to watch a movie.

"We should watch.." Casey said before..

"No chick flicks."

"What's wrong with chick flicks. And don't use the term chick flicks ! It's so wrong !"

"Duh.. they're for chicks. And I'll use the words I like."

"I know. Let's let Natasha decide what we watch."

"Great ! I know she hates chick flicks."

"What!"

"So go ahead, Tasha. Choose our movie."

"Um.. " I decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. Not a chick flick but it at least had a little bit of romance for Casey. In the end, the movie was a great choice since it entertained the whole audience. It was now time for bed and we all went to our rooms. Casey and I went to go brush our teeth ( after I finally found my tooth brush in one of the boxes. )

"Great choice of movie, Tasha. Though I could have down with a more sanitary group of pirates." We then lay in our beds, mine being a sleeping bag on the floor temporarily.

I yawned, tired from such a day filled with work, a yucky scene of disgustingness, weird food, and a great movie. "Well, good night, Casey."

"Good night, Natasha." And with that, I collapsed into a deep slumber.

¤ Derek's POV ¤

I lay in bed, staring into space. I didn't feel tired but I knew I wanted to sleep. I then remembered that I forgot to tell Natasha good night so I sneaked quietly to Casey's room. I gently creaked open the door and saw Tasha's cute sleeping face. I smiled. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Good night, Natasha." She smiled unconsciously. I felt a warm, unfamiliar feeling inside. 'This can't be happening. We're only friends. She would only laugh it off.. this feeling.' And with that, I crept back to my room. I laid back in bed, suddenly feeling tired, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** Tada ! So.. how was it? I hoped you liked it.. hopefully, chapter eight will come out soon.. so until the next chapter, ta ta for now !

xoxo.. _W31rD0_


	8. DRESS up Time!

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own LWD. But I absolutely love the show!

**Author's Note:** Wow, I haven't updated in foreeeeeeeever. I'm so very sorry to the readers who really wanted me to update quickly. School's been pretty tough. So much homework! Geez, you'd think teachers actually find torturing their students with lots and lots of homework fun. Haha, well, anyways, I'm really really sorry about the wait but here it is, Chapter 8, the long awaited chapter! Yay! Happy Reading:

**CHAPTER 08**

**DRESS-up Time!**

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

"Hey Natasha." I said nothing. "Tasha. Get up." I groaned. Not again. "Tasha, you _better_ get up now!"

"Why?" I mumbled. "What time is it?"

"10:00."

"Ugh.. wake me up in two hours."

"No. Wake up _now_. In two hours, I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." Did I mention I hate surprises? Well, I hate surprises.

"Forget it."

"Tasha." Casey said in a warning tone.

"Case! This is the second time you've waken me up and it's early!" I sat up, annoyed.

"Whoa. Mood swing! Someone's a little craaaaaanky." I glared at her. She sighed. "You like Derek, right?"

"Oh no. Not _this_ again."

"Just answer the question."

I sighed. "Yes. I like Derek."

"And you want to get him to notice you, right?"

"He does notice me."

"Well, notice you in a different light."

"Different light? What do you mean by _different light_?"

"That's what the surprise is! Let's go now!"

"Where again?"

"I told you. It's a surprise!"

"Well, technically, you never told me _where_." She gave me the 'oh come on' look. I snickered.

"Now get up."

"I am up."

"NO! I mean.. ah! Never mind. Go shower and get ready." Geez, bossy much? I slowly got up, tired and annoyed that I was being awoken so early. Well, not early to some people but it doesn't matter! It's early to me!

After getting ready, she dragged me outside. "You're sitting in the passenger's seat today." Well, that definitely woke me up.

"**What**?" I screamed. "Do you actually even know _how_ to drive?"

She hesitated, then said, "Yes."

"**LIAR**!"

"I'm not lying, I have my license." She showed me her license. I still felt uneasy about her driving _my car_. I mean, hello! It's my car!! Something that's _mine_! Yes.. I am sounding a bit selfish this morning but it isn't my fault! Casey was the one who woke me up early!

"Just trust me." I sighed in defeat. "Good! Now let me blindfold you."

"Oh no. No way! I wanna see when and where I'm going and if I'm going to die or not!"

"Hey! That's insulting!"

"And? There's _no way_ you're gonna get me to wear that!" And ten minutes later.. "I can't believe you made me wear it. You're evil."

"Just chill, kay?" I groaned. I didn't know which was worse: letting her drive my car or not being able to see my death. Greeeat. I impatiently sat in the passenger's seat.

"What's taking so long, Casey?"

"Sorry! I'm just making sure it's safe to back up."

"It's safe, now just go please."

"Fine, fine. Yeesh!" I felt the car start and go off on the road to wherever our destination was. She stopped all of a sudden.

"What the hell? Can I take the.."

"NO!"

Finally! After twenty minutes of non-stop going and suddenly stopping, we made it to our "destination."

"Case.. where'd you get your license and how did you pass the test?"

"Shut up." I laughed. "Well, we're here!"

"Ugh."

"You okay, Tasha?"

"Fine. I'm just dandy. Never been better."

"I get it!" I shut up.

"Can I.."

"No."

"Damn."

She led me to a nice, air conditioned place. "We're HEEeeere." She said in a sing-song voice and removed the blindfold. I screamed.

"I must have died and gone to hell! What did I do wrong?!" I tried to run out but Casey grabbed my arm.

"Come on, silly. Stop overreacting! Let's pick one out for you!" I struggled to no avail as she pulled me into a store full of dun dun dun.. **DRESSES**!

"**NOOOO**!" My scream could probably be heard all over the mall." I thought I already told you that I absolutely _hate, despise, abhor_ dresses!"

"You did. I just decided not to pay attention to that fact."

"And didn't I also tell you that if you ever made me wear a dress, we wouldn't be friends?"

"Well, that thought crossed my mind but in the end, I felt that your happiness was worth the friendship sacrifice."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, I don't' know if I should take that as a good thing or an insult."

"Take it as a good thing. Now we go." I felt like I was about to die but I sucked it up (for the time being) and went "browsing" with her.

About fifteen minutes later, I was about ready to puke. All the dresses she chose were horrendous, well in my opinion they were. "Can we just leave? I hate all of these dresses!"

Not until we find the perfect dress for you."

"Ugh. Whoop-dee-frickin-doo."

"Don't you say that to me, missy!"

"I can say what I want to who I want!"

"Well try on this dress while you're at it!"

"Eww! I hate it!"

"You haven't even looked at it!"

I quickly glanced at it. "I HATE IT!"

"JUST TRY IT ON!"

"FINE, MOTHER!" I stomped into the dressing room and, yes, I hated the dress.

"Why can't you stop being so stubborn and just like a dress already?"

"HA! You've gotten impatient! If I can just burst your bubble.."

"You're not gonna burst my bubble."

"Why dresses?" I shouted for probably the billionth time today.

"Because it'll get Derek to notice you in the light that you want him to notice you in."

"Huh?"

"Just go find a dress!"

"Why me?"

"Because you want Derek to like you no just go! Pleeeease?" She gave me the puppy dog pout.

I sighed. "Fine, fine."

So, after long hours at the mall, we finally decided to take a break. "Phew. I'm beat." She stated.

"You're beat? I'm tired of staring at dresses. Face it, I'll just never like dresses."

"Well, you will one day. It just takes.. oh my god! Tasha look at that dress! It's perfect!" She pointed to a black dress. It was an off-the-shoulder dress that didn't look too formal but wasn't sickeningly girly. In fact, for the first time in my life, there was a dress that actually looked.. cute.. to me.

"Doesn't it look kind of short?"

"Nonsense! Let's have you try it on!" I tried it on and it fit me perfectly, like it was fate. And black! I loved the color. I came out of the dressing room.

"So.. how does it look?"

Casey squealed. "You look absolutely gorgeous! This should get Derek to notice you."

"You think?"

"I _know_. The dress doesn't have to be skimpy for him to notice you. Well, let's go buy it!"

After finally purchasing a dress, I drove us back to "our" house. Yay I got to have control over my car! I just had to get that out. The sun was going down and we went upstairs to Casey's room, where she told me to put the dress on so that I could "flaunt" how pretty I looked. I stared at her like she was crazy but decided to put it on anyways. She then helped me with a little bit of makeup. Oh how I hate makeup but she made me put it on anyways. Just some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. So much make up for me! I had never worn makeup in my life. We argued a lot about it, but finally, she let me wear my converse, which were black of course so it matched the dress anyways. She then blow dried my hair to make it look a bit poof-ier and curled it a bit. I looked like such a girl. To take it as a compliment or an insult, I had no idea but I had to admit, I didn't look _that_ bad.

"Okay, I think you're ready to show off to Derek how you can be a girl without a skimpy dress!"

"Please, can I just stay up here. Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes, now let's go."

"Wouldn't it seem a little weird that I'm wearing something that looks like I'm going to go somewhere but I'm not going anywhere?"

"You're right. Let's go to the movies then."

"Oh kay.. but just to get my revenge, I won't go downstairs and to the movies if you don't call Sam and tell him to go with us."

"**WHAT**?"

"You heard me. You've been bossing me around all day and now it's my turn to tell you what to do! Now go do it!"

"Fine. I can do it. I'll show you it isn't hard!" She picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. "Um, hi Sam. It's me, Casey. Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us. Okay, great! See you soon!" She hung up.

"Wow, you didn't stutter at all! Good for you!" Just then, she fell on the bed.

"That was scary!"

"Well, don't you worry. I'm sure he was happy that you invited him. Besides, it would seem that you guys are made for each other."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Now it's your turn. Go downstairs and ask Derek!"

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Yes. I did my part and now you do yours!"

"Okay, I will then."

I slowly walked down the stairs and over to Derek, who was watching TV in his oh-so favorite chair.

"Um, Derek?" He turned to look at me and his eyes went wide like saucers.

¤ Derek's POV ¤

One minute I was watching a hockey game, the next, here comes .. whoa.. Natasha. But she didn't look like Natasha. She looked like wow. First the almost kiss, now this. What's going on here?! She's my best friend here! I can't have feelings for her. I'm Derek for crying out loud! I don't stay with just one girl and I can't get together with my best friend, who would probably think I'm a weirdo for feeling these feelings in the first place!

"Yeah?" I said, trying to act like nothing was different, but it was really hard.

"I was just wondering, well, Casey, Sam, and I are going to the movies and, well, would you like the join us?" She asked, then quickly added, "It's not like a double date or anything, you know.. just as.. uh.. friends?"

"Uh.. sure." Then there was silence.. "Um.. nice dress."

"Oh.. well, thank you. Casey picked it out and uh.. yeah.. I didn't think it looked too bad."

Look too bad? It's perfect. She's perfect. No matter how hard I tried to shake off those feelings, the persistently came back. She looked beautiful, not like she didn't always, it's just.. why does she hate dresses again? She does not look bad in a dress at all.

"It's not too much is it?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh no! It's really nice. You look really nice." I said, which was an understatement.

She smiled at me with her radiant smile. Dammit, I need to stop feeling these feelings. "Thanks." Then the doorbell rang. "Um, I'll get it." Saved by the bell. She opened the door and it was Sam.

¤ Natasha's POV ¤

"Whoa. You look different." Sam said, surprised.

"Good different, or bad different?"

"Good."

"Haha.. thanks, Sam. Hold on a sec. Casey's upstairs." I ran up the stairs and got Casey. "It was so awkward!"

"I know, because he noticed you in a different light! Now let's go and meet with them before they think we stood them both up."

"Uh.. we're not on a date though."

"So? It could easily turn in to one." I rolled my eyes yet again.

We both went downstairs and Casey went to Sam, greeting him and all. I walked over to them and said, "We ready to go?"

"Definitely." Casey stated. With that, she walked out the door with Sam.

I was about to walk out the door when I saw that Derek wasn't moving. "Um, Derek, you coming?"

"Oh.. uh yeah." I extended my hand out to him. Slowly, he took it and we both walked out the door, shutting it softly behind us.

**Author's Note:** Ta da! After the infamously long wait, there's Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it and I know there's probably more dialogue than there was actual writing but still, it's here. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. I'll try my hardest to bring out Chapter 9 a.s.a.p. Well until the next chapter, ta ta for now!

xoxo.. _W31rD0_


End file.
